Classified Information
The Classified Information (機密情報, Kimitsu Jouhou) is a set of data files accessible from computer terminals located within the video game Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. It is generally considered a cornerstone of supplemental canon for the influx of new information it provides and given a great deal of weight due to Hideaki Anno's participation in the game's production. Taking discrepancies in security access into account (e.g., it requires a higher clearance level to learn that the white giant is Lilith rather than Adam), the information appears to reconcile almost completely with the show. The CI could be considered to fall somewhere between tier 2 or tier 3 canon, due to the fact that there is no way of confirming that the information is "100% Anno" and wasn't embellished at all by the game's producers. According to the Japenese fan-wiki, Alpha Systems (makers of the game) say the information was supervised by Gainax staff, but Gainax has also repeatedly stated that "Enough information has been provided in the TV series and film.http://forum.evageeks.org/post/368618/Reconsidering-the-NGE2-PS2-P-Games-Canonicity/#368618 These are just the settings established for the game, which are mostly used for comedic purposes." Also, Newtype USA only mentions Anno being consulted for the game and this seems to have been reflected in the knowledge presented in the CI, not the multiple alternative scenarios present in the game."To solve the mysteries you must understand the world of Eva itself The Eva 2 game draws you into the world of Eva once again. During production, the developers did their best to understand everything about Eva, and tried to incorporate what they learned into the game. Without their efforts, it would've been impossible to re-create the world of Eva. Hiroshi Shibamura of Alfa System prepared a thick questionnaire and conducted an interview with Hideaki Anno, the director of both the TV series and the films, that lasted more than ten hours. The interview included questions such as, "What do you think about each of the Gundam series?" (to help program the "Anno AI" in the game) and "What was the first Angel?" (to further understand the story behind Eva). Director Anno and his staff answered the questions frankly, and the game reflects that. However, it won't be easy to find answers. The quickest way to gather clues is to play the game repeatedly in as many different roles as possible. There are some deceptive characters, such as Gendou (you can never tell whether he's telling the truth). And after all of the hard work, much of the information obtained may turn out to be contradictory or just plain false. That is because a correct answer from the standpoint of one particular character isn't necessarily correct from the standpoint of another. On the other hand, mystery-solving is only a part of it. Instead of trying so hard to find the right answers, just keep playing around in the puzzling world of Eva to discover clues about the "Official Answer," which GAINAX is said to have presented in the game." - Newtype USA Jan 2004. Additionally, Anno himself has stated they will not provide a "all-about Eva manual".http://www.cjas.org/~echen/articles/spring97/05_03b.html With that said, unlike the specific alternative scenarios present in the game, almost all information here does not clash with the series at all, and in the few cases where it does, the series should take priority. The translation below was compiled by numerous users over time and greatly shifted patterns in Evangelion analysis in the West.https://wiki.evageeks.org/Classified_Information_(Translation)#Notes The exact usage of "Children" is preserved for this page. The Development of Eva A. Publicly Released Information The multipurpose humanoid decisive battle weapons developed by Nerv for use in combat against the Angels. They operate on electric power supplied via cable. The internal battery is only good for five minutes. B. Generally Recognized Information Cloned from the First Angel, who was discovered at the South Pole in the year 2000. In that sense, the Evas have the same common mechanisms as the Angels. One example is the A.T. Field, which can manipulate a physical domain. Evas differ from Angels in that they lack both S² Engines and souls.As in, do not possess them on an intrinsic basis, we can assume... though you'd think they could have said that, like Ritsuko did in Episode 23. C. Confidential Information An Eva is a vessel for a soul that has abandoned human form, and a magnification of the ego, i.e., the embodiment of a large human being. Attempts were made to operate Evas, but souls were not placed within them, and the insertion of a soul was essential. The soul that enters an Eva is called a pilot. However, it takes more than a pilot to make Eva move. Perhaps the pilot cannot properly utilize the Eva's capabilities. D. In-Depth Information A unit called a core is used to eliminate any discrepancies in the joining of Eva, the body of a god, with that of a human being's soul. The soul of the pilot's mother, which is placed within the core, acts as a medium and makes piloting possible. Due to difficulties encountered in the development of Eva-00, the core's system is poorly constructed, and the Eva falls behind in performance capacity as a result. Another reason for this is that Eva-00's pilot, Rei, does not have a mother. Eva Unit-01 A. Publicly Released Information The pilot is the Third Children, Shinji Ikari. This is the Evangelion Test Type. B. Generally Recognized Information During the development of Eva-01, Shinji's mother, Yui Ikari, became the test subject for the contact experiment. In 2004, she carried out the experiment with Eva-01 at her own request, but not without losing her life. C. Confidential Information Normally, in order for the pilot to link with the Eva's core, it must contain the soul of the pilot's mother. In the case of Eva-01, it is Yui's soul. D. In-Depth Information As Gendo has already exhibited signs of treachery, his son's status as the pilot of Eva-01 is, in Seele's eyes, particularly dangerous. This is because Seele believe that the Divine Soul"Divine Soul" here is 神の魂になる存在 (kami no tamashii ni naru sonzai). should come into existence only on their terms. However, Gendo has his own plans for attaining divinity, which he hopes to fulfill using Eva-01. The Second Children A. Publicly Released Information Asuka Langley Soryu is the pilot of Eva Unit-02. Although her nationality is American, she is 1/4 German and 1/4 Japanese. She graduated from a German university at the age of fourteen. B. Generally Recognized Information Asuka's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, carried out a contact experiment with an Eva. As a result, she fell prey to a mental illness so severe that she could no longer recognize her own daughter. C. Confidential Information Not long after her mother's contact experiment with the Eva, Asuka was selected by the Marduk Institute to be the pilot of Eva-02. D. In-Depth Information When Asuka's mother carried out the experiment with the Eva's core, only part of her soul — the maternal component that loves her daughter above all else — remained within Eva Unit-02. This is why she could not recognize her daughter. Yui Ikari A. Publicly Released Information The mother of Shinji Ikari, and Gendo's wife. She was 27 years old at the time of her death in 2004. B. Generally Recognized Information Yui Ikari was a brilliant genetic engineer and an authority in her field. In the year 2004, she performed the contact experiment on Eva-01 (which was under development) and allegedly died during the procedure. C. Confidential Information By becoming the test subject for the contact experiment, Yui's soul was made to inhabit Eva-01. Shinji also became the pilot of Eva-01 because Yui's soul dwells inside it. D. In-Depth Information Yui is the daughter of an influential member of Seele, and, accordingly, was in the position of being able to understand their plans. Knowing this, Gendo became acquainted with her. Gendo Ikari A. Publicly Released Information Commander-in-chief of Nerv and Shinji Ikari's father. A cool-headed personality who will use any means necessary to achieve his goals. His subordinates find him somewhat difficult to deal with. B. Generally Recognized Information Served the formerly existing entity, Gehirn, as the chief of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. He employs his gift for manipulating information and concealing his handiwork in order to actively acquire funding for Nerv's administration. C. Confidential Information Married Yui Ikari, who has connections with Seele, so that he could become a member himself. He held consecutive posts as the Executive Chief of Operations (among other things) for Project E, the Human Instrumentality Project, and Nerv. Not long after he became a member of Seele, he went to the South Pole to be an auditor for the Katsuragi Investigation Team. D. In-Depth Information Gendo's goals, like Seele's, are the annihilation of the Angels and the Human Instrumentality Project — but, for him, this means reuniting with the deceased Yui. He moves as to not arouse suspicion. Seele keep a close eye on him and issue threats as needed. Special Agency Nerv A. Publicly Released Information A special agency under the direct supervision of the United Nations. Its objectives are to investigate, study, and eliminate the Angels. Nerv's headquarters are in Tokyo-3, the 1st and 2nd Branches are in America, and the 3rd Branch is in Germany. B. Generally Recognized Information The relationship between the government and Nerv leaves much to be desired, as the former believe that Nerv are responsible for the coming of the Angels. The Human Instrumentality Committee, a small organization within the UN, holds approval authority over Nerv's budget. C. Confidential Information One of Nerv's goals is to annihilate the Angels, but they are also aiming for the evolution of humanity — in other words, the Path to God. Eva is the key to achieving both goals. D. In-Depth Information Nerv Headquarters was constructed inside the Black Moon containing Lilith. The Angels that head for Nerv H.Q. are trying to make contact with Lilith, the white giant in Terminal Dogma.This one had a fudged translation for a good long time, where I, for reasons completely escaping me now, put down "The Angels are all heading for Nerv H.Q....", when in fact the passage is specifically referring to the "Angels that head for Nerv H.Q.". This may not seem to make a huge difference, but it at least alleviates the contradiction between this item and "D" under "Angels". Thanks to Aozora for the help. They were aiming for Lilith from the start, not Adam. Marduk Institute A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information An advisory body under the direct supervision of the Human Instrumentality Committee, established for the purpose of selecting Eva pilots. It operates secretly, and the truth behind the organization is unclear. C. Confidential Information The Marduk Institute is comprised of 108 associated companies, all dummies — in essence, the organization does not exist. Reports filed from the Marduk Institute to Nerv are, in truth, being prepared within Nerv itself. D. In-Depth Information The selection of candidates by the Marduk Institute is considered a necessary ruse. This is so that it is not outwardly apparent that Gendo is choosing candidates at his own discretion. Gendo's Ambitions A. Publicly Released Information As commander-in-chief of Special Agency Nerv, his objective is to prevent Third Impact by eliminating the Angels. B. Generally Recognized Information He is focused on carrying both the eradication of the Angels and the Human Instrumentality Project through to their completion. C. Confidential Information While Gendo maintains the pretense of striving for the Path to God, his actual goal is to be reunited with the deceased Yui. Because this has been the only thing on his mind, Gendo invests a great deal of concern into Eva-01, through whom he is attempting to open up the Path. D. In-Depth Information Seele have been making preparations for a divinity handled as they see fit. Gendo, opposingly, has been forwarding his own plans in the shadows, with the aim of creating his personal vision of divinity. By fusing with the partially- restored remnant of Adam, and then via fusion with Rei (i.e., Lilith), Gendo hopes to achieve fusion with Eva-01 (reunion with Yui). The History of Nerv A. Publicly Released Information A special affairs agency under the direct supervision of the United Nations, formed in the year 2010. Its goals are the investigation, research, and annihilation of the objects known as Angels. B. Generally Recognized Information Nerv is an executive body that embodies Seele's objectives and is their most important organization. Unlike Gehirn in its time, Nerv is semi-public. As a result of Second Impact, Seele underwent a rather radical transformation and began to vehemently drive their plans forward. Somehow, the miracle of divinity actually existed, and Adam, a being who was essentially a god incarnate, was also real. C. Confidential Information The discovery of Adam created a firm conviction and propelled Seele forward. Several projects were simultaneously enacted around the time of Second Impact (both before and after): The excavation of the Black Moon (i.e., Hakone) and the discovery of Lilith; the founding of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory and the subsequent formulation of Gehirn; the dissemination of the Human Limitation Theory; the establishment of the Human Instrumentality Committee; and the development of a world led by the United Nations, who would keep vigil over the battles with the Angels. Additionally, there is the plan to revive Adam, Project E. (In the Bible, the one made from Adam's rib was called Eva.) The Evas are being undertaken as a series, something still currently underway. D. In-Depth Information The Human Instrumentality Committee is, fundamentally, nothing but a small council within the United Nations. However, as a subordinate body of Seele, it effectively has the world in the palm of its hand. This committee was established on the basis of the Human Limitation Theory. As it was charged with the study of how to surmount the underlying problem, the committee was allowed to have an independent research agency: the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. The Artificial Evolution Laboratory came to possess the remnants of Adam, at which point it experienced intervention by the more powerful Seele. They tightened the structural framework and transformed it into the secret agency Gehirn, an auxiliary institution under their jurisdiction. Gehirn was a preparatory organization and became the foundation of its successor, Nerv. And then, Nerv itself was created. Details of the Human Instrumentality Project A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information Nerv's three big projects are Project E, the Adam Project, and the Human Instrumentality Project. Seele regards the latter as the one of the utmost importance. C. Confidential Information The Human Instrumentality Project is a plan aimed at divinity. The Evas are absolutely essential to Seele, for they are the sole key that can open the Way to God. This is because they were copied from Adam, the being nearest to a god. Still, there is something humanity lacks. Seele believed they had through Eva what was necessary to fill-in that which was missing; to make man into a god, or at least into an eternal existence. Completing an incomplete humanity, and opening up the Way to God, is Seele's doctrine. What would happen if people were gathered into something of a god? Seele believed we would become God himself.I honestly couldn't make heads or tails of these last two paragraphs in ©. Many thanks for RockManBalls for giving us a sensical translation, after going all these years without. D. In-Depth Information While the Angels were being engaged in battle, people were also making and advancing the plan for the path that leads to divinity. The first step is the completion of Eva — the body of a god and throne of a soul — via the installation of an S² Engine. The interfusion of souls follows. Afterward, our final natural enemy, the Spear of Longinus security device, is annihilated. Thus, that which is nearly divine, or perhaps a god in and of itself, is brought to completion, and, with the Spear gone, cannot be destroyed by anyone. Seele's intention for this man-made god is to guide the elite (themselves) to state near that of God's.Canonicity Warning: It is worth noting that this piece of CI information comes close to contradicting Seele's stated goal in The End of Evangelion of uniting all life as one in Complementation. However, it is not implausible that Seele have somehow reserved a special place for themselves in Instrumentality, or believe they have done so. That said, a certain degree of caution is advised on this point. Gehirn A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information One might call this research organization Nerv's predecessor. It was dismantled in 2010, the same year that Naoko Akagi completed the Magi System. With the exception of her, Gehirn's personnel were transferred over to Nerv, the executive agency for all of the projects. C. Confidential Information "Gehirn" is Seele's secret agency designation for the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. The Artificial Evolution Laboratory was a public organization recognized by the United Nations. On the surface, its goal was the research of artificial evolution. D. In-Depth Information Gehirn's objective was the Adam revival project (Project E). This actually entailed making copies of Adam — in other words, creating the Evas. And, as they approached the execution, the organization's style was scaled up and Nerv was formed. Seele A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information A secret society that puppets Nerv from the shadows towards the fulfillment of the Human Instrumentality Project. Nerv's financial backing comes almost entirely from them. C. Confidential Information An esoteric secret society born during the medieval Dark Ages and originally a religious order. Slowly but surely, they extended their influence, until at last they crushed the final forces of opposition in the mid-20th century and became a latent power with covert rule over human society. D. In-Depth Information Upon acquiring the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, Seele turned once again to a creed that, up to that point, they had considered naught but the pipe dreams of their ancestors. By putting the miracle of divinity, in the form of prophecy, within their sights, they restored the faith. Their dogma is the Path to Adam Kadmon — that is, the approaching of a divinity both ageless and undying. A.T. Field A. Publicly Released Information An absolute physical barrier only the Angels and Evas are capable of generating. No conventional weapon on the face of the Earth is capable of penetrating an Angel's A.T. Field. Evas neutralize the Angels' A.T. Fields while engaged in combat. B. Generally Recognized Information Humans also have A.T. Fields, but, lacking the sheer power of the Angels’, they cannot affect the physical world. C. Confidential Information The throne of the soul is the body, and the A.T. Field is what determines it. The A.T. Field, or ego (self), is the mental barrier that separates one person from another. People are people because they think of themselves as people. D. In-Depth Information The very limits to which an A.T. Field can expand is an ego unbound: a god. In its presence, people's egos collapse and they revert to LCL. S² Engine A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The "Super Solenoid Engine" is the Angels' source of limitless motive energy. It is thought that this gives the Angels abilities such as self-regeneration and metamorphosis that, for living creatures, exceed the bounds of common sense. C. Confidential Information The S² Engine Theory was advocated by Dr. Katsuragi. As the world is formed with spirals, the engine acquires energy from its shape, which is the same as DNA. From here, the S² Engine was being envisioned as an energy source that would attempt to procure helical energy — in other words, an inexhaustible supply. D. In-Depth Information The Fruit of Life. This is the one thing that an Eva requires in order to gain an existence equal to that of Adam. Angel A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The unidentified enemy of humankind, transcending the concepts of living and nonliving. Conventional weaponry is no match for their overwhelming offensive power. The target of their invasions is Nerv Headquarters in the Geofront below Tokyo-3. C. Confidential Information Angels are, indeed, lifeforms that were born from Adam. Humanity, on the other hand, originated from Lilith. Compared to organisms born from Lilith, the Angels are predisposed towards enormous size and individualistic existences. Adam-based life should be thriving on Earth, as it is the life that originally germinated there. D. In-Depth Information Two Seeds of Life are not needed on one planet, and, therefore, one of them is excluded. As recorded in the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, Adam-based life took part in a contest of survival, putting the stakes on their own existence. Some of them were trying to access Lilith and reset all life, some of them had nothing in mind, and some were trying to recover their progenitor Adam. The Angels — Adam-based life — became active under their respective tactics for survival and success. Adam A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The First Angel. The white giant crucified in Terminal Dogma. C. Confidential Information The entity, a progenitor of life, implanted into Earth by the First Ancestral Race. It was discovered at the South Pole by the Katsuragi Team, but, during the investigation, it blew apart and degenerated due to its S² Engine artificially going out of control. D. In-Depth Information There hasn't been a soul within Adam. At the time of Second Impact, its body was torn apart, and its soul flew off somewhere as a result. Adam's soul was later recovered by Seele and incarnated."Incarnated"... This one is interesting. "Incarnation" (受肉, juniku), for the unaware, refers to "embodying in flesh", typically with regard to (to steal Wikipedia's definition) "the conception and birth of a sentient creature (generally a human) who is the material manifestation of an entity or force whose original nature is immaterial." Since Eva loves its Judeo-Christian symbolism, we have an obvious correlate in Jesus Christ, who people were always comparing Kaworu to anyway. The "incarnation" concept takes some liberties here, since Adam was pretty damn material, but I guess they're talking about her disembodied soul, so whatever... Because the Evas are a part of Kaworu's own body, he can manipulate them freely. However, he cannot go into them, for the reason that there are souls (the pilots' mothers) within the bodies. Dead Sea Scrolls A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The prophetic text in which the times of the Angels' appearances are recorded. C. Confidential Information Seele possess a vast amount of wealth, and, consequently, they had one face as a patron foundation of the arts and research. The Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Gehirn, etc., were funded entirely by Seele. Perhaps because of their origins as a religious organization, Seele often managed the funding support for investigations into the relics of their own faith. Among these, something was excavated that marked a significant turning point for both Seele and humankind: the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls. D. In-Depth Information The First Ancestral Race recorded a manual or implementation plan regarding the use of the Seed of Life (Progenitor Entity) and Spear of Longinus security device. This was in turn transcribed by a religious group and adapted to fit their own doctrines, and the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls were the result. They are a book of prophecy, in that even now they continue to operate in accordance with the historical written plan.Many thanks to "Numbers-kun" (1731298478) for helping to make sense of this passage. The first two sentences here are actually a single long, convoluted one in the Japanese, and some restructuring has been done to facilitate flow. Until then, Seele had only fragmentary knowledge of the scrolls' contents and existence, but they had never imagined that the scrolls might actually exist, contain meaningful prophecies, and turn up in near-perfect condition. They were sent to headquarters promptly, upon which the actual truth was skewed and immediately covered up. The parts of little consequence, later released to the public, were called the Dead Sea Scrolls, whereas what Seele made off with were dubbed the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls. First Ancestral Race A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The entities thought to have created the Angels. The specifics of their intention are unclear. C. Confidential Information They were the first extraterrestrial intelligence. The humanoid species, referred to as the First Ancestral Race, started to spread Seeds of Life throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. As of yet, we do not know their motives or for what they were aiming. It is becoming evident that multiple Seeds were disseminated. Eventually, by force of sheer bad luck, two accidentally landed on the same planet: Adam of the White Moon, and Lilith of the Black Moon. D. In-Depth Information Within a carrier known as a "Moon", the First Ancestral Race fabricated a perfect cavity (also referred to as a "Moon"), at which point the Seed, or "Progenitor Entity", would be placed inside and sent out into space. That was their technology, and, from the perspective of Angels, humans, and others, they might be called gods. The Second Angel A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information The Second Angel, known as Lilith. It came from the moon that carried the Black Moon (the former became Earth's satellite). Giant, or First, Impact was caused by the collision between the Moon and Earth. C. Confidential Information The white giant crucified in Terminal Dogma. It bore life such as apesIt says 猿, literally "monkey", though the Japanese seem to have the same trouble distinguishing between monkeys and apes as most English-speakers do, and "apes" makes more sense in the context. (Think about it.) and dolphins, and, as the final form, Lilin — that is, humankind. In addition, the liquid called LCL is Lilith's body fluid. D. In-Depth Information Lilith had no soul. Moreover, its soul has been residing within Rei. Many copies of Rei's body were made, but that is the reason why only one of Rei herself can exist at any given time. Even though Rei was copied from Yui's flesh, this was not the case for her soul. Second Impact A. Publicly Released Information On September 13, 2000, a giant meteorite descended upon the South Pole. A huge explosion resulted, melting the ice and generating massive tidal waves, which in turn caused the sea level to rise several tens of meters. Collectively, more than 2 billion people on the islands of the Southern Hemisphere died. The energy from the explosion knocked the Earth off its axis, producing climate change on a global scale; Japan became a country of perpetual summer. Many places around the world suffered drought, flooding, volcanic eruptions, abnormal weather patterns, and other calamities as a result of this Second Impact. Economic panic and civil war erupted in every nation. B. Generally Recognized Information Mankind discovered a humanoid lifeform, designated the first Angel, at the South Pole. During the investigation, a giant explosion occurred for reasons unknown. The well-publicized theory that it was caused by a giant meteorite is the product of rigged intelligence. C. Confidential Information Adam, the First Angel — and the cause of Second Impact — was discovered by the Katsuragi Research Team at the South Pole. It was courtesy of Seele's funding that the Katsuragi Team discovered the White Moon, which contained Adam and the Spear of Longinus. D. In-Depth Information The other Seed of Life, Adam, was awakened by mankind. The Katsuragi Investigation Team frantically attempted to reseal Adam using the Spear of Longinus, but failed. Ultimately, through the phenomenon of the S² Engine apparently going into overdrive by artificial means (details are vague due to the team's complete annihilation), it became that only an absolute catastrophe — the resetting of all life due to the disappearance of A.T. Fields, and the construction of an ecosystem with an Adam base — was prevented. This is called the Second Impact. The incident blew Adam completely apart. Third Impact A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information Nerv's personnel are told that, if an Angel were to come into contact with Adam (the white giant in Terminal Dogma), an explosion of similar magnitude to Second Impact will occur. In actuality, the Human Instrumentality Project would be set in motion. C. Confidential Information It is thought that Third Impact will occur if an Angel comes in contact with either Lilith (in Terminal Dogma) or Adam. D. In-Depth Information The alleged reality of Third Impact is that humans will lose their personal boundaries, dissolving as a result. Life will arrive at its terminus (although it is unclear what such an end entails), and A.T. Fields will be lost, rendering the preservation of human form impossible. The Spear of Longinus A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information It was found in the White Moon with Adam at the South Pole. In essence, the Spear of Longinus is a security device that comes as a set with a Seed of Life. C. Confidential Information It is a spear which has a will and is a type of lifeform capable of moving by itself. This is an item close to a god and thus able to put a Seed of Life (Progenitor Entity), who holds the power of eternal life, into suspended animation, and this is the reason why the Seed of Life (Progenitor Entity) does not reach god-status. The First Ancestral Race prepared this as a counter- measure in the event that a Seed of Life (Progenitor Entity) did not follow their own goals. It is thought that a Spear acting as Lilith's counterpart was separated from it by the shock at the time of First Impact. This Spear has yet to be found. There is a chance that it may have been destroyed. D. In-Depth Information For the purpose of opening the Path to God, Gendo and Seele brought Lilith's growth to a point just before the final stage, and to temporarily delay this they are having Nerv transport the Spear of Longinus that was paired with Adam. Dummy Plug A. Publicly Released Information Data unavailable. B. Generally Recognized Information An entry plug developed for use with a dummy system. Even if no pilot is present, it can activate an Eva by making her think that a pilot is there. C. Confidential Information A copy of a personality is made in the dummy plug, but a soul cannot be copied. Why can't it be done, or how would it be done? As far as the technology branches of Seele and Nerv are concerned, it is a theme of research integral to seeking out the Path to God, and study into how to deal with the problem has spanned many years. Examples of failure include Yui and Asuka's mother. The dummy plug is something that came about in the midst of that research. D. In-Depth Information The dummy systems are artificial souls that were developed at the end of the research. In terms of functionality, however, the dummy systems leave much to be desired: although they could make Evas activate, that was the limit of their capacity. Geofront A. Publicly Released Information The facilities for Nerv Headquarters were constructed in a mysterious, giant, underground space existing beneath Tokyo-3. It is a hemispherical cavity with a diameter of 6 km and a height of 0.9 km, but 89% of it is currently buried. Sunlight is sent in by optical fibers from a light-condensing block on the surface, maintaining a level of brightness comparable to that on the surface. Although Nerv facilities are nearly the only things being constructed, there are also evacuation shelters for civilians. B. Generally Recognized Information In addition to the Geofront where Nerv Headquarters is located, there was one at the South Pole. Moreover, the First Angel, designated "Adam", was discovered within it. C. Confidential Information The Geofronts' true identities are the "Black Moon", where Nerv Headquarters is located, and the "White Moon" at the South Pole. Lilith is in the Black Moon, and Adam is in the White. D. In-Depth Information Initially, the White Moon — containing Adam — fell to Earth. The Black Moon, which originally should have gone to a different solar system, was captured by Earth's gravity, and, after it crashed into the Earth's surface and bounced, it became a satellite orbiting the planet. It left behind only its ruins and remained in the heavens, and Lilith, the Seed that the Black Moon had carried, was implanted into Earth. Lilith's landing site is believed to have been in the vicinity of what is now called the South Pole, but it was later moved by tectonic plates, ultimately as far as the Hakone region of Japan. That site is the giant cavern of Hakone, and the future Nerv Headquarters would be constructed here. Notes Category:Translations Category:Resources ru:Секретная информация